Et si elle pouvait tout changer?
by MissPatmol1
Summary: Katie une jeune femme brillante qui appartient au célèbre groupe des Maraudeurs voit l'avenir dévastateur qui les attend dans le futur. Et si elle pouvait changer les choses grâce à cela. Si elle pouvait empêcher la mort de sa meilleure amie Lily et de son mari James ? Si elle pouvait éviter à Harry Potter de connaitre la mort et la destruction ?
1. Chapter 1

**Et Si elle pouvait tout changer**

**Résumer :**

Katie une jeune femme brillante qui appartient au célèbre groupe des Maraudeurs voit l'avenir dévastateur qui les attend dans le futur. Et si elle pouvait changer les choses grâce à cela. Si elle pouvait empêcher la mort de sa meilleure amie Lily et de son mari James ? Si elle pouvait éviter à Harry Potter de connaitre la mort et la destruction ? Et si elle agissait pour changer le futur que se passerait-il ?

Je vous laisse découvrir l'histoire et me dire ce que vous en penser.

**Chapitre 1: A bord du PoudlardExpress !**

**Nous sommes en 1977, par une nuit extrêmement chaude pour la fin du mois d'Aout, les Maraudeurs sont réuni dans le manoir des Potter pour se rendre demain à King Cross afin de faire leur dernière année dans la célèbre école de magie Poudlard. Ils sont tous dans la chambre de James, une jeune femme se détache du groupe. Elle est blonde avec les cheveux arrivant jusqu'en bas de son dos et légèrement bouclés, des yeux bleu-vert, elle était mince avec des formes généreuses ce qui rendait fou le beau et ténébreux Sirius Black. Elle était la fille qui faisait tourner toute les têtes à Poudlard. Elle était mystérieuse et pourtant elle était studieuse, elle était la meilleure amie de Lily Evans. Un lourd secret pesé sur ses épaules depuis bien longtemps.**

**-Katie tu es avec nous ? Demanda James.**

**-Pardon je n'ai pas écouté. Répondit-elle sortant de ses pensées.**

**-On était en train de prévoir notre rentrée à Poudlard pour la rendre inoubliable. Expliqua Sirius.**

**-Je ne rentre pas dans vos combines, tu le sais pourtant. Dit-elle l'air sévère. A chaque fois cela tourne mal pour le pauvre Severus.**

**-Pour une fois cela ne le concerne même pas. Enchérit James. Nous voulions juste marqué le coup, c'est notre dernière année à Poudlard après tout.**

**-D'accord je marche. Sourit-elle.**

**Katie était une élève brillante mais elle était souvent étourdie par ses amis Sirius et James, elle avait toujours de très bonne note mais elle se retrouver souvent en colle avec les deux compères. Elle s'assoie sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour admirer le ciel étoilé qui s'offre devant elle, n'écoutant plus les 4 garçons qui discutaient ensemble. Elle ferme les yeux ce qui l'oblige à plonger dans des souvenirs douloureux comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'endort. **

**Flash-back :**

**C'est une nuit de printemps pendant les vacances de pâques, elle est dans sa chambre quand un homme se glisse à ses côtés et un frisson l'a parcourt car elle savait ce qui allait arriver. Une main se pose sur sa cuisse remontant doucement sa nuisette, elle ne peut plus bouger. Katie est complètement tétanisée par la peur grandissante. Des larmes coulent le long de son visage pour mourir à ses lèvres, elle était une sorcière excellente et pourtant dès qu'elle est face à lui, elle ne peut plus rien faire.**

**Fin du flash-back**

**Des bras l'entoure ce qui l'oblige à rouvrir les yeux pour voir Remus, la tête posait sur son épaule et regardant le ciel.**

**-Ça va ? Questionne-t-il.**

**-Oui. Répondit-elle.**

**Il passe sa main sur son visage afin d'effacer les larmes qui perlent le long de son visage.**

**-Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ? Demande-t-il.**

**-Ce n'est rien, allons dormir. Propose-t-elle.**

**Il n'insiste pas, déposant un baisé sur sa joue et d'aller rejoindre son lit. Katie ferme la fenêtre puis à son tour rejoint son lit où elle a m'arrive pas à s'endormir, Sirius le remarqua et doucement se glisse jusqu'à son lit.**

**-Ca va princesse ? Demanda-t-il.**

**-Je n'arrive pas à dormir, tu ne veux pas rester à mes côtés le temps que je trouve le sommeil ? Répondit-elle.**

**-Bien sûr.**

**Il s'allonge près de Katie qui se blottit dans ses bras musclés grâce aux entrainements de Quidditch, elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer mais Katie se sentait en sécurité, que rien ne pourrait lui arriver et sans même sans rendre compte elle s'endormit contre Sirius. Il caresse ses long cheveux blond et bouclés qui dégager un doux parfum de fraise qui adore sentir, il resserre son étreinte et fini par s'endormir à son tour. **

**L'aube commence à se lever sur la maison des Potter, un léger rayon de soleil perce dans la chambre des jeunes Maraudeurs et vient se poser sur le visage de Katie qui se réveille l'a première encore endormi dans les bras de Sirius, le rayon de soleil éclair le doux visage du beau brun ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme. Avec une douceur elle glisse hors des bras de celui-ci avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain où elle se prépare puis une fois habillait, maquillait et coiffait, elle réveille les 4 garçons afin qu'ils se préparent à leur tour pendant qu'elle remit de l'ordre dans la chambre en les attendant. Une fois prêt ils descendirent vers la cuisine où Mr et Mme Potter les attendaient pour prendre le petit déjeuner.**

**-Bonjour Mr et Mme Potter. **

**-Bonjour maman, salut papa. Dit James.**

**-Bonjour les enfants alors prêt pour cette rentrée ? Questionna Mr Potter.**

**-Fin prêt papa ! Répondit James avec un sourire espiègle.**

**Ils prirent un bon petit déjeuner avant de mettre leurs valises dans la voiture afin de se rendre à King Cross. Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare qui comme à son habitude était rempli de moldu, ils se dirigèrent en rigolant vers les voies 9 et 10 où un mur les séparer et qu'ils traversèrent pour se rendre sur la voie 9 3/4. Une fumée blanche épaisse était présente et commence doucement à se dissiper pour laisser apparaitre le Poudlard Express scintillant. Katie était joyeuse à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard, elle était sa vraie maison et elle savait surtout que pendant 6 mois elle ne reverrait pas son père. Après un en revoir chaleureux avec Mr et Mme Potter, ils se dirigèrent vers le dernier wagon puis s'installèrent dans leur compartiment habituel. Un jeune homme brun les cheveux gras passe devant le compartiment, Katie se lève afin de lui parler, ce qui empêche James et Sirius de lui faire la misère comme à leur habitude.**

**-Salut Sev'. Comment vas-tu ? Demande-t-elle timidement.**

**-Salut Katie, ça va et toi ? Répondit-il.**

**-Ça va, ne t'en fais pas ils ne te feront rien. Dit-elle.**

**-Papa et Maman étaient furieux que tu préfères rejoindre les Potter. Explique-t-il.**

**-Je suis désolée Sev' mais il fallait que je quitte cette maison, j'ai hâte d'être cet été et de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds. S'énerve-t-elle. Prends soin de toi petite tête.**

**Elle dépose un baiser sur sa joue avant de se rasseoir entre Sirius et Remus qui l'a regardent bizarrement.**

**-Quoi ? Il ne faut pas oublier que Sev' est mon petit frère. Dit-elle.**

**-Comment l'oublier ! Mais tu as souillais ta si jolie bouche. Rétorque Sirius.**

**-Vous n'avez jamais vraiment prit la peine de le connaître pourtant c'est un garçon formidable. Dumbledore m'a confiait à la famille Rogue quand mes parents sont morts c'est qu'il y a des raisons. Explique-t-elle.**

**-Il aurait mieux fait de te déposer chez la famille Lupin ou la mienne! Lance James. Tu aurais été plus en sécurité.**

**-On ne parle pas de cela James ! S'énerve-t-elle. **

**- De quoi parlez-vous enfin ? Questionne Sirius.**

**Katie se lève brusquement avant de sortir et de refermer le compartiment violemment, Remus se lève à son tour.**

**-Quelqu'un va-t-il me dire ce qui se passe non d'un chien !S'emporte Patmol.**

**-Ce n'est pas à nous de t'en parler mon ami mais à Katie. Dit James.**

**Sirius se lève, fait rasseoir Remus et part à la poursuite de son amie, elle est là dans un coin du wagon laissant ses larmes coulaient, il m'aimait vraiment pas la voir comme ça et il s'approche avant de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se débâtit de toute ses forces pour qu'au final se soit Sirius qui gagne la partie puis elle se laisse complètement aller dans les bras du beau brun.**

**-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en essuyant les larmes de la jolie blonde.**

**-Ce n'est rien. Je n'arrive pas trop à comprendre, pourquoi es-tu si proche de moi tout à coup ?**

**Sirius ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question, il ne savait même pas lui pourquoi il était si attentif à Katie soudainement. **

**-Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qui se passe ? Interroge-t-il.**

**-C'est assez compliquer. Depuis que j'ai 14 ans, le père de Severus…enfin…il… Essaye-t-elle.**

**Sirius venait de comprendre ce qui arrive à son amie, pourquoi elle déteste tant rentrer chez la famille rogue, son poing se serre si fort afin de contenir sa rage.**

**-Et Snevillus le sait-il ? Questionne-t-il furieux.**

**-Il ne sait rien de tout ça, même Mme Rogue. C'est mon lourd secret depuis quelques années. Répondit-elle encore en sanglots. Le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi il fait ça.**

**-Pourquoi ne pas d'être enfuie ? Demande-t-il.**

**-Je ne peux pas faire ça, où irais-je ? Répondit-elle.**

**-James ou Remus ne t'ont pas…**

**-Je ne veux pas, ils m'ont toujours dit que j'étais la bienvenue mais il me retrouvera où que j'aille mais j'ai décidé de quitter le manoir cet été. Explique-t-elle.**

**-J'ai trouvé un appartement à Grodric Hollow pas très loin de la future maison de Lily et James, si cela te dis. Je te rassure Remus habitera avec nous. S'empresse-t-il d'ajouter.**

**-Merci beaucoup, j'accepte volontiers. Sourit-elle.**

**Patmol se redresse avant d'aider Katie à se relever et ils se dirigèrent vers le compartiment où les 3 jeunes hommes les attendaient avec impatience. Katie avait retrouvait le sourire, cet été elle allait enfin être libre de Mr Rogue et pouvoir retrouver une vie normale enfin c'est ce qu'elle pense mais la vie n'est jamais aussi simple, les ennuis n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : La rentrée à Poudlard !**

Note de l'auteur : Je remercie errorman pour sa review qui m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Désolée il est un peu court mais je vais essayer de me rattraper sur les prochains. Bonne lecture à tous.

**Le trajet se passe bien, les jeunes Maraudeurs rigolent et préparent leur arriver au château, ce qui promets d'être grandiose, foi de Maraudeurs. Le train s'arrête à la gare qui se situe non loin de Poudlard, les élèves quittent peu à peu le Poudlard Express afin de rejoindre les diligences et le bateau pour les 1****ère****s années avec Hagrid le garde-chasse. Une fois les élèves installaient à leur table respective la cérémonie des premières années allait pouvoir commencer mais c'était sans compter sur la blague des Maraudeurs. Un magnifique feu d'artifice ainsi qu'un ballet de papillon bleuté (ça c'était Katie, toujours aussi romantique) apparurent dans la Grande Salle, ce qui fit apparaitre l'émerveillement des autres élèves et le professeur Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire vers le jeune groupe des Maraudeurs avant de mettre fin au spectacle. Après la répartition des premières années le repas commence et l'éternelle brouhaha reprit de plus belle, quelques élèves félicitèrent les Maraudeurs pour leur spectacle d'entrée qui avaient bien marqué l'arrivée en 7****ème**** et dernière année à Poudlard.**

**Après un repas copieux, les préfets emmenèrent les élèves vers les dortoirs de chaque maison, alors Katie se retrouve seule avec Peter, James et Sirius, ces deux derniers avaient passé un bras par-dessus son cou et ils rigolaient à ne plus en pouvoir. Une fois arrivée dans la salle commune ils prirent place dans le canapé près du feu qui crépité laissant une petite odeur de pin s'échapper, Katie adore, elle attrape un livre mais Sirius lui enlève de suite.**

**-Ah non ma chère ce soir pas de bouquin à la noix, bataille explosive ? Propose-t-il avec un petit sourire charmeur.**

**-D'accord, de toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Répondit-elle.**

**Et la partie put commencer, Sirius face à Katie et James face à Peter, les gagnants s'affronteraient pour une finale qui promettait d'être mémorable. Katie mit la misère à Patmol sans qu'il puisse s'en rendre vraiment compte.**

**-Désolée mon petit Sirius mais j'ai gagné ! Annonce-t-elle.**

**-Me faire battre par une fille, cela me fait mal quand même ! Bougonne-il.**

**-Tu es trop mignon quand tu es comme ça. On dirait un enfant. Dit Katie en souriant.**

**Elle avance vers Sirius puis dépose un baiser sur sa joue, elle rougit aussitôt. James gagne à son tour contre Peter ce qui permit à Katie de reprendre ses esprits et que ses amis ne se rendent compte de rien, Lily et Remus arrivèrent à leur tour après avoir installaient les premières années. James et Katie se mirent face à face afin de jouer l'ultime finale, un regard de défis sur le visage.**

**-Je gagne quoi si je mets la pâtée à James ? Questionne la jeune femme en rigolant.**

**-Une soirée avec le beau et séduisant Sirius Black ! Annonce Peter.**

**-Le beau et séduisant, tu crois Peter ? Ricane-t-elle.**

**-Bien sûr que je suis beau et même irrésistible mademoiselle. Répondit Sirius l'air boudeur.**

**Katie ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire, elle faisait marcher Sirius et lui il courrait à pleine jambe, depuis la première fois où elle est arrivait à Poudlard, Sirius hantait sa tête. Elle avait toujours fait en sorte que personne ne le remarque mais elle était décidée à finir dans son lit même si ce n'était que pour une nuit. Ce serait la plus belle nuit de toute sa vie même si le règlement des Maraudeurs interdit de coucher entre amis du groupe. Elle voulait connaitre le doux baiser, des mains douces qui la caresse enfin tout ce qui pourrait enlever de sa tête Mr Rogue mais elle savait depuis quelques années que le seul pouvant le faire c'était le beau brun qui séduit tout ce qui bouge et ressemble à une belle femme. Katie savait que si Sirius ne s'intéresse pas à elle s'est parce qu'elle n'est pas très jolie, elle ne se met pas en valeur pourtant elle est vraiment très jolie même si elle a dû mal à le croire. **

**-Bon j'accepte ! Dit-elle. Une nuit avec le beau et irrésistible Sirius Black. Et si je perds ?**

**-Nous allons y réfléchir car il faut absolument marquer le coup. Annonce James sûr de sa victoire.**

**Elle tape dans la main de Cornedrue pour accepter le marcher puis la partie put enfin commencer, quelques élèves curieux regardèrent à leur tour la partie qui se déroule sous leur yeux, c'était très serré entre les deux jeunes gens mais Katie voulait à tout prix gagner et elle abattit la carte qui l'a fit gagner.**

**-J'ai gagné James Potter ! Mais c'était une très belle partie. Sourit-elle.**

**-Mais comment tu…enfin je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Dit-il scotcher.**

**-Je ne dévoile pas mes petits secrets sinon comment ferais-je pour vous battre. **

**-Bien alors tu as gagné une merveille soirée avec moi. Dit Sirius heureux.**

**Il attrape la main de Katie, ce qui l'a soulève du canapé, leurs visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Katie à le souffle court car son cœur bat à toute vitesse. **

**-On dirait bien. Finit-elle par dire.**

**-C'est consommable maintenant. Dit-il.**

**Et il l'entraîne vers le portrait de la grosse dame qui pivote et sans même laisser le temps à la jeune femme de comprendre ce qui se passe, ils avaient déjà quittaient la salle commune rouge et or. Sirius s'arrête devant une tapisserie que Katie reconnut tout de suite.**

**-On va à la salle sur demande ? Questionne-t-elle inquiète.**

**-Oui j'aime me réfugier ici. Répondit Sirius.**

**La porte apparut devant eux et ils entrèrent dans la pièce, c'était la réplique à peu de chose près à la salle commune qu'ils venaient de quittaient sauf qu'à la place des canapés habituels il y avait un tapis avec des oreillers où Sirius s'allonge et fit signe à Katie de le rejoindre. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine, qu'allait-il vraiment se passait elle ne le savait pas encore. Alors elle prit place à ses côtés, regardant le feu qui brûle dans la cheminée, la main de Patmol se pose dans ses longs cheveux blonds qu'il caresse avant d'enfouir sa tête dedans tellement l'odeur était agréable. **

**-Tu sais Kat, si le règlement des Maraudeurs n'interdisait pas de coucher avec ses amis, il y a longtemps que je l'aurais fait. Dit-il.**

**-Hein ? Mais comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je n'ai vraiment pas la dégaine de tes conquêtes habituelles. Répondit-elle. Je ne suis pas vraiment jolie, je ne suis pas…**

**-Pourquoi tu dis ça, tu es la plus jolie fille de tout Poudlard. Tous les garçons ne rêvent que d'une chose c'est de toi. Coupe-t-il.**

**-Ne raconte pas de sottises, s'il te plait.**

**-Mais c'est la vérité ma belle, tu es la fille que tous les mecs de Poudlard rêvent de pouvoir avoir à leur côté. Tu dégages une telle beauté. Continue-t-il.**

**-Je pense que tu te drogues Patmol, je me cache sous des longues robes noires, des chemises à manches longues noires elles aussi, qu'est qu'il peut y avoir de si jolie ? Demande-t-elle.**

**Sirius défait le bouton de la manche de Katie, qu'il essaye de remonter mais celle-ci l'empêche de le faire.**

**-Arrête Patmol. Murmure-t-elle.**

**Mais il fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et arrive à remonter la manche de son amie, il peut apercevoir le mal être qui vit en elle. Son doigt passe délicatement sur les coupures comme pour comprendre son geste avant de plonger son regard dans celui de la jeune femme qui a les yeux brillant.**

**-Chaque unes de ces coupures à étaient faite après que le père de Severus soit passé. Explique-t-elle. Je voulais mourir à chaque fois mais la photo de nos rigolant sous le chêne près du lac noir m'empêcher de le faire car je tiens trop à vous. **

**-Laisse-moi le tuer Katie ! Il t'a volé la plus belle chose qui était en toi ton innocence. S'énerve-t-il.**

**-Je le sais bien mais cet été je serais enfin libre, plus de bourreur, plus de nuit à pleurer, plus de peurs qu'il entre dans ma chambre. **

**Elle se blottit dans les bras de Sirius afin d'y laisser ses larmes qui l'a ronge depuis si longtemps, Patmol caresse son dos maudissant le père de Severus et se promettant qu'un jour il lui ferait payer ce qu'il avait fait à sa douce Katie. Comment pourrait-elle se reconstruire après tant d'année à subir ce qu'elle a subit ? Pourrait-elle un jour aimer quelqu'un sans avoir peur ? Sirius aurait tant aimé pouvoir l'aider, lui faire oublier son passé chez les Rogue, il ne savait pas comment il ferait mais il se jura de le faire pour sa Katie afin qu'elle puisse vivre heureuse dans le futur. Ils s'allongèrent entrelacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'endormir profondément mais Katie rêva cette nuit-là, elle était chez son père adoptive quand un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas arrive chez eux et sui la prends avec lui. Elle se réveille en sursaut, toute tremblante de peur, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar rien d'autre alors elle se rallonge près de Patmol et essaye de trouver le sommeil mais la peur est là pourtant elle sait que personne ne pourra lui faire de mal tant qu'elle sera à Poudlard. Ce qu'elle voulait c'est oublier et pourtant elle savait que ce ne serait jamais possible sans oublier tout le reste avec, des larmes coulèrent le long de son visage.**


End file.
